Was it so hard?
by are-en1
Summary: “Women, stop this non sense child act and be a grown women”, “How could you? How could you force in some unwilling hapless women. Don’t you have honor or something?”. Yet he didn’t care. Because this is for her own good. 1shot END SK


Title: Was it so hard?

Summary: "Women, stop this non sense child act and be a grown women", "How could you? How could you force in some unwilling hapless women. Don't you have honor or something?". Yet he didn't care. Because this is for her own good. S/K

Author: are-en1

Disclaims: I own nothing of the character except the plot which is rightfully belong to me. So anyone wanna a pic of it plss e-mail me ok? No copying. Tq.

**A/n:** Major English Problem. (All my fic have ENGLISH PROBLEM) I knew it. You knew it. So stop e-mailing me about my language problem. I never say English was my fav subject. Please No flames. I dun buy the fire extinguisher yet.

ooooooooOOOOOOooooooooooooo

"Kagome, I will not repeat myself. You must and will take it." Boomed a voice in the darkness starry night. It echo trough a particular room in the mansion.

"I will not take it and you can't force me!" She runs to the corner of the room, throwing herself on to the silky bed and move to the end angel of the bed. Trapping herself at the corner of the room, she quickly pulls the cover on top of her head in effort to hide in it.

The men voice hiss and grab the end of the blanket that she foolishly used to try hiding from him and through it beside him. Stomping along the bed to close their gap. He stop angrily near the bed, "Women, stop this non sense child act and be a grown women"

She glares heatedly at him, "How could you? How could you force in some unwilling hapless women. Don't you have honor or something?"

He glares at her, "This has got nothing to do with my honor" And thought for a while, "Beside, this is for your own good to be a grown woman. I will force into you whether you like it or not"

She gaps, blinking her eyes once twice, "You wouldn't dare" Surely he jests. He would not force her, would he?

As if reading her thought he told her in his most utter control cold voice, "Women, don't temp with me. Now open up and swallow this"

She stare at that huge things, a lump form in her trout, "Please Sesshomaru, have mercy- I mean, look at it! It's HUGE. How could it slide trough my trout? I might choke it"

He looks down where his hands were resting and he sighs tiredly seeing the 'huge' thing as she says it. He fingers that thing up and down and couldn't help but wonder out aloud. It not THAT huge… though it not too small either. Her cute mouth will manage it.

He knew it, she knew it yet she refuses it. How much smaller size she wanted? In his entire life, never he heard anyone complain its size either than her. In fact, she is the only one that complains much. Most women would be grateful when he gives it to them in when they needed. She was so frustrating, I mean, how could anyone complain about this? "Is not huge and in perfect size. You are making excuses, now open your mouth or I will tear your mouth apart"

Her eyes wild with tears, "Please no, I mean, that thing probably going to stuck at my trout and won't come down or worse it stuck and I have taste it then. You wouldn't know what it taste like… I never imagine why would anyone willingly to do it!"

"Kagome, I am tired and it's not that hard. Look all you have to do is swallow it fast and you won't taste it much. You have done this many time before, why now make it deferent?"

"Because that time they had taken me by surprise and when the first time I wanted to try it, I thought they taste delicious like my mom used to tell me too. How I know that thing will taste was horrible and nasty. Honestly, you should taste it yourself!"

"I have and I did"

She gaps, she never expected that answer. Heck, she never though that yokai need to taste it too. How could they stand its horrible taste? "You have? when?" But now she guess, Yokai also was not that perfect.

He looked hesitate to tell, "It was long ago when I was younger"

She looked unconvinced

"I am curious on how it taste ok? And I don't feel that it taste that horrible. You are complaining too much for a human in need" He ended irritate. He never wanted to open his humiliation secret, because he been caught after that and lets say the rest is history. Did he even get scold by his father for it too. But if this will help her swallow this hard thing and make him quickly ended his torture than he will do it. He cannot stand it anymore, they are wasting time. Correction, she is wasting time. He almost loss his patient seeing how stubborn she is when it come into this. How hard to swallow that dam thing?

"Well, you know it taste horrible. And no matter what you say I will not swallow that thing"

He snap, losing his patient, "You are and will swallow it. Now open your mouth" He advance to her

She shake her head violently, "It's huge for my mouth too fit in, plus is too hard and definitely taste… yuck even other tell me otherwise. I will and refuse to swallow that thing" She cross her arms against her chest and seal her mouth tight when he came. Kneeling in front of her.

"What? You expect it to be smooth like a jelly and wobbly and taste like sweet or something?" He asked, mockingly

"Well duh!"

He sigh, "I hate to do this-" was his only warning before-

"Wha-?"

DUM

He had tackle her down into the silky sheet and pin her down, one hand grab both of her hands and seal it in secure grip on top of her head, while the other hand support his side so he won't crush her. He stare hard into her, "Open your mouth!" he demand.

She shakes her head and seal her mouth shut, biting her lips to prove that she mean it. She won't swallow it.

He sighs, sitting on her tights to prevent her body movement. He used his other free hand to force her mouth open.

She struggle at the force of the fingers, but when he grip her jaw tighter, she whimper at the pain and finally knowing she would not win, she surrender. As soon as her mouth open she feels he slips something inside her mouth before a flow of warm liquate rush inside her and force her to swallow it. The liquid was too many and some of it spill out from her mouth, choking her. Some of it gliding from her mouth to checks and down to the dark blue silky bed.

He smiles putting the half empty glass at the side of the table and then wipes the last of the droplet water from her lips, one hand still griping her hand securely on top of her head, "Now, was it so hard?"

She glare at him hotly, "Yeah, especially after you have me choke to death."

He chuckle before he realist her hand and move beside to free her completely, "I am sorry love but you are so dam stubborn to swallow those pills"

She quickly sits and glare at him hand crosses her chest, "Have you seen how big that pill was? It was white, is was huge and it taste nasty. And above all, I hate you!"

His chuckle at her outburst, "Sorry love I am doing it for your health" He take a white handkerchief and wipe the pooling wetness, it not wetting the bed much but he hated sleeping on something dirty. Trying to absorb the water as much as possible, leaving the bed in small damp mark. He has to change the cover bed in the morning. Meanwhile they have to survive in that condition tonight. He was so dam tired having to please his mate today because of her silliness on refusing to swallow some dam pill.

"Yeah and I still hate you"

He just kisses her cheek and takes the tray back, headed to the door. He pauses in his steps and turns to her, smiling warmly, "You thank me when you are batter. Night Kagome"

"What? Hey I'm not done yet!" She fumed. Angry steam coming out from her ear.

He just laughs, switching off the light and leave her in their dark room.

"Baka, Inu Youkai" She frown but then smiles as she lean back into the comfort of the sheets again. Ignoring the small area of damp feeling behind her back, and ready to drift off to sleep. One day, maybe one day she will get him back for forcing her eat those pills. Then she frowns, 'Though, it might not been in somewhere near this future since Yokai are hardly get sick but…' She smiles when she remember he confesses that he had indeed take the pill just to comfort her. It was sweet. In a way. 'Is not possible to make him sick' She sinkers before she let the sleepiness take over her and welcome the dream land.

-Owari-

A/N: AHAHHAHA, Did I get you there… you poor hentais. No is not lemon at all. And for the pills, there is such pill I remember it was round big and hard and it color is white. I think is used for fever. But that was so long ago I forget. I made this fic because I am that desperately bored. Hope you N-joy it

Explanation: Sesshomaru get scold when he tries the pills because his dad think he was into drugs and make him piss off. Because Yokai rarely get sick and one thing lead to another. I hope this explain things hehehe

Date post: 29 July 2005


End file.
